


Like A Spider On A Hot Tin Roof

by NidoranDuran



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheating, Deepthroating, F/M, Latex, Leather Kink, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seduction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Peter is falling out of love with Mary Jane, in part due to his girlfriend's painfully vanilla inclinations, and in part due to the seductives wiles of every last curve Black Cat manages to cram into her latex catsuit. Fully aware of the effect she's having on the wall crawler, Felicia takes eager advantage of every temptation she can string him along with, as she proves herself much more deserving of him than "Mary Plain" ever could be. Anonymous commission.





	

It took a very special kind of asshole to have a hot supermodel girlfriend and to spend his whole time complaining about how he wasn't attracted to her anymore. And Peter knew that. Knew that the girl he had spent much of high school wishing he was good enough for was his girlfriend now and that she was so far out of his league by any halfway realistic metric. But things had just become too stale between them now. The longer they went on the less and less he saw in their relationship as she became boring and had always been a little bit more prudish than he would have liked. There wasn't as much adventure in their relationship as he would have liked, and as much as he should have probably wanted a saner, more stripped down personal life to contrast the action packed secret life he lived, it just wasn't there. Her looks hadn't even really held her interest like they used to.

And he blamed one woman for that; Black Cat. It was a shame to admit and he knew it was eight kinds of wrong to be lusting after a woman other than his girlfriend--even if he wasn't as happy as he would have liked to be--but there was something about her that was just too gorgeous to handle. She was gifted with a body that looked like pure sex on legs. An ample chest, a tiny waist leading into round hips and a perky, plump ass to match. Dressed up in a tight outfit that so perfectly accentuated every inch of her divine figure, she was the utter portrait of sinful temptation and in Peter's mind, the longer he was left with these thoughts, the more and more the shine on Mary Jane seemed to fade. Black Cat's presence in his thoughts and his fantasies grew stronger with each time he saw them, ever since he had first realized it all. The very first night he "caught" her.

//"Come on, you don't really want to take me in, do you?" Black Cat purred, hands tied up over her head by webs that connected up to the lamppost. The secluded, empty street in the dead of night held no company, just the two of them, and there was something uncomfortably intimate about it it all. It wasn't the first time Spider-Man had run into Black Cat, but he'd never been so close up to her before. "I didn't even steal anything before you came along, so I don't see why you have to keep a girl strung up like this."

"You broke into a museum, and you sure would have stolen something if I hadn't shown up," Spider-Man said, thankful for his mask as his eyes fell squarely down on her chest. The furry trim of her outfit drew his eyes toward the ample cleavage tucked in and pulled up by the tight latex of her outfit, her tits seemingly ready to burst out at a moment's notice. Especially as she struggled, squirming and making over-exaggerated motions to try make her breasts jiggle and bounce more in their tight confines. He cleared his throat and added, "That's still a crime."

"Breaking and entering doesn't seem like something a strong man like you should be so hung up on," she replied, her voice rumbling as she stared at him with a broad smile. "I've seen what sorts of stuff you deal with, this seems like such a petty crime to worry about. Mm, no, I think you have me here because you like your girls tied up and at your mercy." Her sleek legs began to turn her slowly around, squirming as she twisted about until she was facing away from him, pushing her ass out as far as she could and only coming within maybe two or three inches of pressing her backside up against his ass. Her plump, gorgeous backside, clung to by the latex so tightly that it intimated every last detail about her plump rear, a second skin worn so tight that the utter absence of lines said she was either wearing a thong, or no panties at all.

The searing mental image of her amazing, pale ass in either nothing or a thong both set his mind aflame, and the gap between her ass and his cock shortened as his tights began to bulge out with the growing of his cock.

"So come on Spidey, if you want to teach me how to be a good girl, then I'm going to need to be punished. Bring that strong hand right down on this big ass and call me a dirty criminal. Show me how to walk the line by fucking the bad right out of me." She licked her lips as she went, shameless about how she weaponized her body to try and get out of this situation.

Spider-Man hissed, pulling back sharply and letting out a groan as he stumbled away from her. "I won't call the cops," he said, stumbling back and webbing a power line further away. "But this is your only warning. I'd better not find you here again." He wanted to reach out and slap her ass, call her a naughty girl who had best start obeying the lay if she didn't want him to punish her, but he was thankfully able to avoid doing anything of the sort, running off in a panic as his head spun wildly.

"How am I supposed to get down?" she yelled, groaning and kicking about harder.

"You're smart, figure it out," he said, just wanting to get out of there before he gave in to himself.//

That night, he had gone home, wanted to fuck Mary Jane as hard as he could and enjoy the careless thrill of something, but she shot that down, and they made unsatisfying and boring love. Sex so vanilla that it was almost disgusting to him as he craved something adventurous and new. Something different. Something twisted and carnal that he simply would not be getting at home. In the times since then, each time he came across Black Cat things only got worse as she taunted him further, and his eyes clung to her body for longer and longer out of growing desire. She was becoming an obsession, a ravenous and growing object of pure fixation that he wanted to do his best to avoid and ignore, but which each growing encounter made it harder and harder to.

Maybe she was stringing him along, having no intention of actually seducing him but wanting to play smart and distract him. that would have definitely made sense. But there was some part of him almost ready to not even care, to accept whatever she wanted to do to him, even if it was to barter him out of actually bringing her in with the offer of sex for clemency. With a body that amazing he was almost willing to abandon sense and justice in the name of just surrendering to it all, and he was only kind of sorry about that. How could he help himself, though? Even the mere thought of her body was making his tights stretch out as his cock hardened from excitement.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the distant ringing of alarms. His ears didn't even pick up on them; his spider sense did. The shrill noise drew his attention, the sound of someone breaking into somewhere nearby, and he knew he had to run for it, making a mad dash off toward the source of the noise, shaken out of his longing as he focused on the task suddenly very at hand.

Up through the street, the wind rushing by him. It was night, but only by a little bit, New York City still alive in all directions, and if someone was going to break into anything downtown this was a really stupid time to do it, because there were still way too many people everywhere for such a thing to have any chance of succeeding. But as he swung up to a roof to scope things out, he was greeted with the real surprise.

Black Cat stood there on the roof already, her hips cocked as she held a big burlap sac out. "Looks like I picked the right roof," she purred, biting her lip as she watched him arrive. "I knew hitting a bank would work."

"You robbed a bank to get my attention?" Spider-Man asked, reaching his hand out and readying himself to web her up, when he saw her turn the bag upside-down, dumping out its contents, which was to say, nothing at all.

"No," she said. "I snuck into a bank after hours and intentionally tripped the alarms. Then I ran away after taking nothing at all. I knew you'd come running to find out what happened, but I didn't actually steal anything. I just wanted to brag." She stepped toward him, smiling as her hips swayed with each and every step. "I got a new suit, and I wanted to you to take in the sight of it, but I couldn't find you in the phone book." She spread her hands out and let him soak in all of it.

Spider-Man nearly fell to his knees in amazement at what he saw. Black Cat's new suit wasn't much of a costume change, but the quality of it was absolutely undeniable. A glossy latex outfit, looking wet as lights from every which way ran across each stretch of black, holding steady against the shifting of her motions. Her sleek legs were held adoringly by the material, which seemed extra tight as it held lovingly onto their definition, while her fuzzy white boots left some mystery about her calves that he no doubt would have gladly kissed all over if they were bared before him. And her tits! Oh god, her tits. They never looked as ready to burst out as they were now. He couldn't even begin to understand how she had fit her curvy body into the tight latex but all he wanted to do was rip it back off of her and fuck her into a cummy heap right there on the rooftop.

"You like it, then," she said, closing the distance and pressing right up against him, moaning as she leaned in close, her lips almost up against his through his mask as she said, "You may have your eyes covered, but I can tell when a boy likes what he sees, you can't keep your eyes off of me. You never could, could you?"

"I missed you," he said, shaky and letting out a panicked reply, knowing it was wrong to admit, that she was a criminal and that he had a girlfriend, but knowing he was being manipulated wasn't very good for much at all as he stood there and trembled in his boots.

"I know you did," she said softly. "And I want to see how bad you missed me, but you have to remember; I did commit a crime. Breaking and entering. And I need you to be the big hero type I know you are. Won't you please show me how to be a good girl?"

The clawed gloves ran along his chest, teasing the sharp ends along him as he let out a shaky, hoarse, "Yes."

"Then catch me." Black Cat pulled sharply back and immediately began to run, dashing off madly as she ran straight for the edge of the rooftop and lunged right off of it, daring him to chase her with the view of her plush ass to keep him strung along like the carrot to a horse. Being chased got her blood pumping, and she was riding a new kind of high now as she let him go after her, surging with a craven, special kind of delight driven by the overwhelming thrill of knowing that she had him in her clutches now.

Black Cat had been doing a fair bit of scouting on Spider-Man, following after him and spying on him when she wasn't active during the night. She'd found his home, found his life, found out who his girlfriend was and that she was an absolute bore. Mary Jane was, from the outside viewer, as utterly boring as a gorgeous model could have come, and she couldn't believe how badly Spider-Man was being wasted on such a prude, as hanging around outside their window during sex had taught her that he most certainly was, given the sounds she heard. The sounds of unsatisfying, short sex that failed to include much at all from Spider-Man as he forced himself along in appreciation of it.

She was going to change that personally, having no intention of becoming a good girl, but instead to make him into the kind of man who knew how to handle a bad one.

Spidey took a while to get going. Part of it was wanting to give a bit of a lead to Black Cat so that she wouldn't be too easily caught, but part of it was also just that he had been so confused and lit up by her touch and her teasing that it had taken him embarrassingly too long to get running after her. Still, he kept his distance, running at a good speed, but one that she could keep up against, making sure that he wasn't getting too carried away with trying to flag her down. The way she moved implied purpose rather than a desire to escape; if this was all her plan, then there was somewhere she wanted him to go, and he was more than happy to let her take him there.

That meant no 'cheating' by using his webbing to catch up, as pulling himself up to her would have gotten him there in seconds. She was just a normal woman, after all. A gorgeous woman who looked like the very embodiment of lust, but still a normal human, and that meant giving her some slack. He made sure to stop and taunt her, yelling, "You just want an excuse to make me look at your ass!" as she ran off, giving her ample opportunity to get some distance on him and keep things exciting. Whatever she wanted to show him had better be worth all of this trouble.

Moving across rooftops, Black Cat knew she was in for the fun she sought as he indulged her and kept things sportsmanlike. The route had been laid out in her head and all she had to do was follow after it, until she was up on the roof of her penthouse apartment, throwing open the door and slipping into her home, possessing enough of a lead that she was able to slip down behind something and lie in wait.

"This had better be your place," Spider-Man called as he stepped in seconds after her, looking around to try and figure out where she had gone and why she was hiding out from him now. "Because if it is, real nice. If you're going to seduce me in someone else's living room, then fucking creepy and weird. I'm not into that kind of thi--" His spider sense told him that Black Cat was mid-lunge at that point and jumping at him, but he was able to fight his reflexes and avoid actually stopping her as she threw herself at him, driving him down to the floor and straddling him.

"Got you," she said, panting heavily, and her breasts rose and feel from the rapid breaths she took, the smile broad across her face as her heart raced growing as he stared at her breasts. "You should know better than to get pounced by a cat. It's what we do." Leaning in close, she trailed her fingers up his neck before grabbing his mask and peeling it up half of his face, exposing his mouth but leaving the rest, both for his comfort and the fact she already knew what he looked like. "And don't worry; the apartment is mine." Which was a weird thing to say to someone before kissing them, but she wanted to know that he was as comfortable as could be before she went in for her hungry kiss, moaning as she pressed her lips down against his and began to feverishly taste him, her hands running along his body as she finally let out of all of the passion burning up within her. It had been too long plotting and wanting, but now she finally had him pinned beneath her, and she was going to enjoy herself.

Spider-Man shouldn't have let her kiss him. Shouldn't have kissed her back. Shouldn't have so willingly given himself up to this, but he couldn't help himself. Her touch felt so right, so soothing as she ran her gloved hands along his chest. The firmness to her touch was something he'd never felt before, her hands seeking to feel him as she pushed in deep and traced along every muscle in his chest. There was something desperate to it all, and he could feel her lust pressing in against him. He was wanted here. Deeply lusted after and hungered for. Mary Jane had never hungered for him. She'd wanted him, but that want had always lacked a special kind of conviction and raw animal need that Black Cat was giving him in spades.

The swell of his cock within his pants was unavoidable, and Black Cat seemed to be trying to coax him into getting hard anyway given the way she rocked against his body. His cock swelled up to life, blood filling rapidly into the aching cock as he twisted beneath her touch and gave himself utterly up to it. And the harder he got, the more Black Cat moaned in delight, until finally she had to pull herself off of him entirely as she stumbled back and shifted to her knees between his legs.

"Holy shit," she moaned, staring at the tent in his tights, the massive swell of his erection completely startling her with the pure gift of his endowment. It wasn't even all the way out yet, but all she could think about was what must have been hiding in there, how big and long it would be if it was straining his clothes this much. She couldn't help herself as she leaned down and ran her fingers along it. His cock throbbed against her touch, and she let out an eager moan as she reached down into her boot. "Unbelievable. I knew you were going to be gifted, but this is something else entirely." She leaned down and pressed a kiss onto the top of the bulge, whispering, "She doesn't deserve this," as she marveled at him.

"What?" Spider-Man asked in confusion, and a startled Black Cat's eyes widened as she realized she had been tipping her hand a little bit too much. "Who doesn't deserve this?"

Black Cat bit her lip, eyes darting off in worry. "I figured you had a girlfriend. The way you acted around me seemed like you were trying to avoid touching me or admitting how much you wanted me. But you also seem like you definitely want me, so I have to wonder how much the girlfriend in question can really make you happy." It was a loose truth, but a good enough one to not run any stupid risks as she tried to play everything off casually, hoping she could somehow avoid any further trouble from doing anything stupid now, even as she kicked herself on the inside for fucking up that bad.

"I-I'd rather not think about it," he said, brushing it off. "Please. Don't mention her again. Or any of that." The word girlfriend was stirring a lot of guilt within Peter, and he didn't want to think about it or dwell on how much it wanted to twist and tug at him from the inside, nagging away with agony as he was left to lean into the admission of what he was doing.

"I'm sorry," she said, giving a few more kisses to the bulge. "But I know how to make up for it." She pulled from her boot a tube of lip gloss and smiled as she stared up at him, the sultry stare meeting his eyes as she locked gazes with him, ensuring he was watching her closely as she opened the tube and began to drag it along her lips. The slow caress running along her full, ready lips left them with an excessive coat, but she didn't care, staring up at him with eager intent and hunger as she got them nice and steady, smacking them together and smiling as she stared up at him. "Just lie back and let me make you the happiest man in the city."

Black Cat leaned in, her hands gripping Spidey's thighs to keep them steady as she started to lick all over the bulge, sticking her tongue out wide and dancing it all along the tent, stopping for plenty of kisses that left his pants covered in saliva and gloss as she went. It was a messy and very direct way of adoring his cock bulge, and it had the utterly captivated attention of Spider-Man in the process as he stared at her, completely unable to look away from what she was doing as she continued to service the bulge. The hunger continued, and he could see the smoldering look in her eyes, the need for his cock and for him to be hers. It was something that he could hardly believe as he tried to translate it into the experiences felt with Mary Jane, with his high school sweetheart who never did anything like this. Who rarely went for oral in the least and had most definitely never sucked licked his cock through anything at all.

Which was exactly what Black Cat was trying to show him. There was nothing she wanted to do more than steal him from the skinny redhead, from the prudish model who would never treat a man like him as he deserved, something she was only more certain of now as she beheld the glory that was his amazing cock straining against his costume and begging to be let out. There was something wrong about not giving him the service he so rightly deserved and she would have no part of that, seeking to make up for Mary Jane's failures in the process. "Such an amazing cock," she whined, closing her eyes and sucking on the side of the bulge with her lips pressing in tight. "It deserves to be worshiped"

Once she had left gloss and spit all over his pants, she decided it was time to get things moving. She didn't warn him about it, just took one of the sharp nails of her costume and sliced his pants right open with a single clean circle that left him exposed all around the pelvic area, from his waist down to his balls. His cock swung upward excitedly, so glad to be free that it slapped her across the cheek, and she was suddenly staring at the biggest cock she had ever seen. It was a miraculous thing to behold, rock hard, standing so tall and thick, aching and veiny, just begging to be treated to something so dirty and brazen that she didn't even wait, leaning in and kissing all over it, moaning as she stared up at him.

"What do I call you?" Spider-Man groaned. "I can't just yell out 'Black Cat', can I?"

"Mm, you first," she sang, reaching back for her lip gloss again, applying another overly generous layer to mouth as she readied herself for treating his cock to the mind blowing experience he so utterly deserved.

"Peter," he said, not even hesitating or offering up a shred of reason or decency in the face of her request.

"Nngh, Peter," she moaned, pressing her tongue into the head of his cock. "You can call me Felicia. And please do. Call me it as many times as you want. Scream it for me. I'm going to love hearing you cry my name out as I give you the best night of your life." Her gloved hand ran along his cock, letting him feel the smooth latex adoring the length of his rigid cock as she steadied herself in, deep breaths helping to keep her level and ready for this, as she braced for something more intense than any other sexual experience of her life.

Her tongue started at the task at hand, his bulge merely a prelude to this, but it too was simply a step along the way, not her main goal as she focused on just trying to ready him for the next part. To goad him into what she had in mind. Moaning as she kissed his cock all over, Felicia prepared herself as much as she prepared his cock, using her tongue to try and prepare his cock with a nice, thick coating of saliva in the process of scoping out just how big she was, licking her way down and trying to time it so that she knew how far it would press down if she took his dick down all at once. The results were as terrifying as they were exciting, giving her a sense that she was going to be in for something absolutely monstrous as she actually went through with this. But the fact that it felt insane to think she even could wasn't going to stop her from trying as his unexpected size changed nothing about her plans, too focused instead on preparing him.

The thorough licking that Peter's cock received made the hero groan and twist about. Her tongue held no shame about caressing every inch she could reach of his dick, and making it all the better still was the way in which she was so shameless about leaving her saliva all over it. Mary Jane had never been willing to get so dirty with him, and Felicia's shameless, careless approach had him happily fighting back sounds of approval as his fingers reached for her hair, running adoringly through her platinum blonde locks as he met her eyes. "You're really good at this," he said, not sure what else to even say. Although the desires for something more intense had drawn him toward her, he had absolutely no idea where to actually begin on acting this out.

"I want something from you," she said, her voice rumbling sweetly between wet smacks of her lips against his cock. Her hands were all over it, rubbing the latex along the now very wet cock flesh, not quite getting around his dick and stroking it, but just caressing and rubbing, letting him feel the material as her tongue danced along randomly. It was an unfettered, wild adventure driven by something so shameless and brazen that he could hardly believe it, and even Felicia was a little surprised by how easily it all came to her. "Will you give it to me, Peter?"

"Anything," he groaned, hips, starting to roll, grinding his cock against his hand and against her eager lips. "I'll give you anything, Felicia."

"I want your cock," she crooned," whining as she leaned forward. "Inside of me. Against my body. Fucking my mouth and using my body to make you feel good. Forget about Black Cat and Spider-Man, I don't want to be a criminal to you. I want to be your dirty slut, your personal fuck doll, a cock worshiping whore who lives to make you feel good." As she spoke, she kissed all over his cock, keeping him entranced as she worked. "And I know that you want it too. I know you want me so bad that you're here and letting me do it all to you, and I think you're ready to finally let me suck on this big, fat cock and prove my love for you. Please, Peter, stand up. Let me kneel before you and show you how a real woman gives a man a blowjob."

All of the sultry words that should have been a wake-up call and shaken Peter from what he was doing only emboldened him as he rose up to his feet steadily. Her voice was like soft velvet, whispering pure sex into his ears and guiding him upright as Felicia moaned, settled down on her knees, her cleavage deep and her eyes wide as his now slick and ready cock pressed against her cheek. She nuzzled into it, excited and ready to give him all of the worship she had deemed him worthy of, and the promises of what he knew would be a sexual experience like nothing he'd ever felt before, so ready to discover what he was missing as he ran away from the stale unhappiness of his relationship by trading up for the adulterous thrills of a nasty slut of a villain giving him everything Mary Jane wouldn't.

Felicia perked up onto her knees as she readied herself, her latex-clad hands gripping Peter's thighs as she nuzzled up against his cock, making sure he knew she was going hands-free before she moved her lips up to his tip and braced herself, staring up at him the whole way as she opened wide and began to take his cock down. The thickness alone was some trouble, but she wasn't going to let that stop her as she pushed further down, accepting his cock deeper and letting him stare in enraptured amazement at the way she was able to handle it all, hands free on top of everything else.

Her gloss-coated lips wrapped tight around his cock as she sucked him down, the eager push forward sheathing his cock into the wet warmth of her eager mouth holding snugly around his dick. Her sultry, smoldering eyes stared up at him, hardly blinking as inch after inch of throbbing, veiny cock pushed past her lips and she showed no sign of slowing down or stopping as she pressed onward with eager delight, burning with a swelling need that only continued to rage within her. She finally had him. His cock was inside of her mouth, pushing down further, encroaching on the back of her throat, and she knew she was so very, painfully close to getting everything she wanted out of him yet.

"Felicia," Peter groaned, staring down at her with amazement in his eyes, realizing she was running out of mouth, and as she took him into her throat, he yelled her name again. Louder this time. Mary Jane rarely even took the whole head into her mouth, and he had never felt her throat before, but the tight, warm embrace of Felicia's holding around his cock was an amazing feeling, even as she gagged on it, the lining of her throat pulsating around his cock as she pushed forward, undaunted and pressing eagerly onward, craving more of his cock, craving it deeper down. She wasn't going to slow down for anything as she pressed forward and relentlessly, shamelessly, sought what was rightfully hers. Or at least, what would be.

It felt like Felicia's throat was being stretched out by his cock, and she should not have been as turned on by that feeling as she was, but she didn't let that stop her as she pressed happily forward, taking him down and slurping on his cock. She didn't stop choking, the wet and noisy sounds of of her struggles driving her further up the wall with a sinful, slutty kind of delight. She had meant every word she'd said to him, and the way that she threw herself so happily into the task without a care was only fueling something more special and intense. Her fingers tightened into his thighs, and she stared up with him, letting the twisted mess of emotions and the moment take her away. She was torn so utterly, on one hand incredibly submissive, adoring his cock and ready to devote herself to a life of servitude as she lived only for its pleasure, while on the other being the sinful minx who was making him cheat on his girlfriend and pushing him further down into this debauchery, holding a strange kind of control over him.

In essence, what Felicia wanted was to control Peter hard enough that he would own her and sexually dominate her so utterly that she forgot her own name as he fucked her brains out.

Peter was along for the ride, willing to see where this all went as he stood there, his cock throbbing within her throat as she slurped him down, and he could not get over how gorgeous she looked as she slurped him down. The sputtering, drooling wreck she became as she worshiped his dick was a sight to behold, made even more amazing to witness by the way the spit and gloss dripping down her chin fell into her cleavage, the exposed breasts receiving some glistening wetness that he couldn't keep his eyes off of. This was so much different than what he was used to or what he would have ever seen from Mary Jane, and something about that simply refused to be shaken from his mind as he twisted about in heated delight, staring down in reverence at her. She was sex incarnate, and he was willing to let her drag him down into whatever carnal depths she wanted.

Black Cat was loving the feeling of choking on Peter's fat cock more and more with each time she slammed forward and let it hammer her throat. She was absolutely gone by that point, moving about with a crazed and frantic adoration that knew no end. She wasn't in control anymore, throwing herself all out into the kind of depravity that she wanted to spend the rest of her life deep into if she had to. It just felt too good to hold herself back from, wishing she wasn't wearing her entire suit and that she could touch herself as the deep, rumbling need igniting within her turned her into a wreck, but she had a job to do, and she knew that once she had Peter as corrupted and ready for her as possible, she would be getting her needs more than taken care of.

"I'm going to cum, Felicia," Peter groaned, and he watched in amazement as Felicia simply didn't even hesitate, pulling back and gasping for air as she grabbed hold of his cock, finishing him off with a rapid, needy latex handjob, her eyes so pleading as she gasped for air and stared at him, finishing him off quickly and making him twist and grunt as he came. His cock erupted, and thick shots of cum splattered onto her face, leaving her moaning and shuddering in delight as she took the massive facial, smiling smugly as he painted her face with his cum, particularly her glossy lips, but plenty more splashing along her neck and down onto the tops of her tits, making her moan and twist about in convulsing delight as she watched Peter. He looked like a wreck, having given in so utterly to her that he didn't even know to handle what he'd just done.

Mission accomplished.

"Mm, good boy," she moaned, pulling herself back up to her feet. "You're definitely worth bringing into the bedroom now." She licked the cum off of her big lips and turned away, sticking her round ass out and wiggling her hips. "Now then. About being your dirty slut..." Peter's hand shivered for a moment, twitching nervously in uncertain confusion before just slamming forward, and he gave her ass a quick slap, making her yelp as she jumped forward and turned back to face him, her face lit up with her biggest smile yet. "I've wanted that slap for weeks now. Nngh, come on, Peter. You're staying the night, but we have a lot of other things to do." As she walked away, she made sure her round and tightly emphasized ass was swaying hypnotically, drawing him forward.

What choice did Peter have? He followed after her without thinking better of it. Or even really thinking at all. He was in her clutches now, and he was oddly okay with every last second of that fact.


End file.
